Dragons
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: After 3 years, Sasuke's come back from Orochimaru... he came back for Naruto. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for himself, so what will he do when he finds love blooming between the two teens? Can their dragons protect them AND keep them together? *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGONS** (A Sasunaru Story)

Naruto's Point of View

I looked at the sky when I heard the loud flapping of wings. _'Hello Kyuubi,'_ I greeted my dragon. Since she was a dragon and I her master we talked with our thoughts. I could easily talk with her out loud, but it was more private in our heads.

'**Hello little one,'**she replied with her exotic voice.

I examined her like I always did when she returned from hunting; nothing appeared to be wrong. I knew it irritated her, but I cared for her deeply and couldn't stand the thought her of being hurt. She was a very beautiful dragon, with glittering scales and great powerful wings. Her scales were orange, not too bright, yet not dull in the slightest. On any other dragon, her orange color would have been ugly but on her it brought out her kind, yet fierce ruby red eyes. Her cheeks were lined with three small, black spikes each, and her back was lined with similar although bigger ones. All in all, she was one of the finest dragons in Konoha.

'**Must you do that **every** time I return home?'** she asked me. I don't quite understand why she reacts like that because she always checks me over too. I smirked when she swiveled her long neck all a round me to look for even the smallest wound. When she was satisfied that I was unharmed, she nuzzled my whiskered cheek (I had whisker like marks on my cheek like her spikes) and licked my face.

'_You're like an overgrown puppy,'_ I laughed pushing her head away.

'**And **you're** like an overgrown hatchling,'** she replied stretching her mouth into a toothy grin.

'_You're no older than _me,' I exclaimed.

'**We may be of equal physical age,' **she responded, **'but we both know who's more mature mentally.'** Her laugh bounced through my head as I turned away with a 'Humph.'

I heard a feral growl from behind me and turned to see Kyuubi in an attacking position. I followed her line of sight and instantly saw what made her take on a defensive crouch; another dragon. I strained my eyes, for my eyesight wasn't as good as my dragon's, and instantly recognized the pure black dragon flying toward us; it was my old friend Sasuke Uchiha's.

The last time I saw Sasuke, was three years ago. I only knew it was him from the dragon he rode; I could never forget a dragon as beautiful as his. His dragon, named Orion I think, was large and powerful, especially for his age. Orion was covered in rippling muscles while Kyuubi was smaller and slimmer. To me, no dragon was as beautiful as Kyuubi, but Orion was a close second. He was like his master: strong, cold, and very handsome. I watched as the dragon got closer and closer.

'_Calm down Kyuubi,'_ I told my dragon. I understood why she being so defensive; I hadn't seen Sasuke in three years because he tried to kill me. He almost did it too. Kyuubi never forgave herself even though it wasn't her fault; she was still small for a dragon so I snuck away without her. I tried to stop Sasuke from leaving everyone so he could get stronger with an evil man, Orochimaru. He wouldn't listen so it resulted in a fight, which I obviously lost. Kyuubi was furious with me but soon forgave when she realized the pain I was in. It wasn't physical pain, but it was pain all the same; my heart was absolutely shattered. Not only was I trying to stop Sasuke from leaving the village and his friends, but I was trying to stop him from leaving _me_; I loved him... very much. I was just too scared of rejection to say anything to him.

'**He tried to kill you, he broke your heart, **ANDHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!!!!! **I will** NOT** calm down!'** she roared in my head. I actually winced from the fury in her usually calm voice. **'If he comes within range of my mouth, I swear I'll bite his fking head off!'**she roared in my head once again. I decided that if I wasn't so used to her talking to me, my ear drums would have busted. I looked at my dragon and she was fuming… literally. Smoke was rising from her nostrils and I could tell she was ready to barbecue something.

"Hello Naruto," I heard from behind me. I turned and there was Sasuke, sitting astride his mighty black dragon, a few feet behind me. "I'm glad to see you're still alive."

I heard an enraged roar from Kyuubi and barely had time to jump in front of the flames that jetted from her mouth before they could touch Sasuke or his dragon. Luckily, I caught the brunt of the flames. Because my dragon blew the flames, they couldn't hurt me. Unfortunately, my clothes weren't so lucky. "KYUUBI," I roared out loud, "I told you to calm down!" I gestured to my new shirt which was barely even there any more and my pants which hung in tatters around my waist. "What am I supposed to do now?" She mumbled an apology but I could tell she wasn't upset about trying to kill someone.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked getting off of Orion to walk towards me. Kyuubi growled, but I shot her a glance and she stayed behind me. "I know your own dragon's breath can't hurt you, but you stopped it from hurting me. Why?" He was now standing in front of me.

"Just because you left me for dead, doesn't mean I'd let you burn to death," I answered coldly. "_You_ may not care about others, but I do. I wouldn't even _dream_ about killing someone even if they hurt me." Kyuubi was cheering me on in my head, and I was about to blow up more until I saw the pained look that crossed Sasuke's face. "What?" I asked, surprised that he was showing any emotion at all.

"I'm sorry," he said, almost inaudibly.

'What_ did he say Kyuubi?'_ I asked her, knowing she could here much better than I could.

'**He said he was sorry,'** she said, sounding as surprised as I felt. I looked at Sasuke, who had a slight (very slight) blush on his cheeks.

"You mean it?" I asked him, smiling hopefully; he nodded. His onyx black eyes met my cerulean blue ones and I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw his eyes were filled with truth and regret. He _did_ mean he was sorry and he obviously regretted what he did too. I couldn't restrain myself, I jumped him and we landed on the ground tangled in each other's limbs.

I blushed when I noticed that I had landed on him straddling his waist. To make matters worse, I had no shirt and my pants were still in tatters; I felt that one wrong move would pull them apart completely. "Sorry," I said my blush deepening. I started to get up, but was pushed from behind; all I saw was a little bit of black and I knew Orion pushed me. I landed on Sasuke once again, with one difference though…my lips had landed right on Sasuke's!

I didn't want to pull away from the warmth that I felt, but I didn't want Sasuke to be mad at me either so I started to pull away… when something pulled me back down. It was Sasuke! He put a hand on the back of my neck and pushed my lips harder against his; I willingly went along with it. The fist thought that crossed my mind, was 'Finally.' The second thought that crossed my mind was that he tasted _really_ good. He tasted like chocolate covered cherries, and at the moment, I wished _he_ was covered in chocolate.

We finally had to pull apart for air, and his eyes met mine again. I almost gasped aloud when I saw a foreign emotion in the raven haired teen's eyes… love.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. pout But, I DO own this story.

Author's Note: Hey, what's up? I forgot to put my disclaimer in the first chapter, but it's in this one. smile I hope you like this chapter. I need ideas, so send me reviews. Well, I need help deciding on ideas to use. Like I wanted to make this an Mpreg, what do you think? Should I right a lemon? Reviews help a lot. hint, hint

Sasuke's Point Of View

I looked up at Naruto; he had the biggest smile on his face, even for him. His smile was the reason I came back in the first place. I foolishly left for power three years ago; I'm still surprised I lasted that long without the annoying blonde. My life felt incomplete without hearing his loud yet melodic voice. I didn't notice how much he meant to me until I was already gone; not only did I care for him, but I loved him.

"I missed you teme," he said, blushing.

I grabbed his face again and kissed him deeply. "I missed you too," I replied. I went for another kiss, but he held his hand up.

"I need some clothes," he exclaimed, pointing to his bare chest and tattered pants.

I looked him up and down, considering offering him a spare pair of my clothes. "I think you look just fine," I finally said. I was rewarded with a crimson blush.

'**You know Sasuke,'** Orion told me,** 'if you continue to make him blush, it will remain permanently.'**His deep, bass voice chuckled. **'Also, I think the beautiful Kyuubi would like nothing more than to kill us both.'** I saw him smirk and turned my head to examine Naruto's dragon.

Orion was right, the dragon _was_ beautiful. She was orange with black spikes and beautiful red eyes. While she wasn't as big as Orion, she was still big, and where Orion was big and built for strength, she was slim and built for speed. He was also right when he said she wanted to kill us; she looked like she was about to explode.

"I don't think your dragon likes me very much," I told Naruto. He looked to his dragon, sighed, and then stood up. I allowed him to this time because he was going to try and calm his dragon down; I didn't want to come between him and his dragon.

I stood up also and walked to Orion. He was watching Naruto and Kyuubi as the blonde tried to calm her down. I reached into a bag that was tied to Orion's neck and grabbed my only spare outfit. Of course I didn't only have two sets of clothes, but I only took one when I left Orochimaru's.

"KYUUBI!!!!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Naruto engulfed in flames and a very ticked off dragon.

'**Serves you right,'** she said so not only he could hear. I looked at Naruto when she said this and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of his dragon, was a completely naked Naruto, his remaining clothes burnt completely off. I heard Orion chuckling and guessed he allowed everyone else to hear it too because Kyuubi turned her red eyes to him.

'**You think that's funny, do you?'** she asked angrily. I noticed that she had a beautiful, exotic voice. She raised her wing to cover Naruto from sight, but I glimpsed a very red face before she did.

'**I do find it comical, yes,'** replied Orion. **'Would you like to laugh too?'** he asked the female dragon. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. She smiled a toothy grin and nodded her head. **'Sorry Sasuke, but Naruto can't be clothes less by himself, now can he?' **Sensing his intentions, I dropped my spare clothing. Before I could shed the clothes I was wearing, Orion had breathed his lightning breath all over me, singeing them off.

"What the hll!?" I exclaimed out loud. Kyuubi actually rolled onto the ground she was laughing so hard. It actually sounded more like a strangled elephant because her mouth wasn't meant to laugh. In her laughing fit, she had completely rolled away from Naruto and we just stared at each other. I watched his eyes travel all over me, and smirked when they stopped quite a few times on one area in particular. "Like what you see?" I asked him. He had a dazed look on his face, and to my surprise, he nodded. I walked over to him and his eyes shot to my face instead of somewhere else. "Me too," I told him, looking him up and down. He once again blushed crimson.

I thought I embarrassed him enough, so I threw him my spare shirt. "Put that on," I told him; I pulled on my pants, perfectly fine without a shirt.

Naruto slid my shirt over his head and I couldn't stop some very… _interesting_ images that shot through my head. Since he was smaller than me, my shirt was like a _very_ short dress on him. I missed the view of a naked blonde, but this was close enough. My eyes traveled all over him: from his muscled legs, to his chest, and then to his beautiful face. He caught me looking at him, and blushed once again. His blush was not helping a very _hard_ problem I had. I groaned and turned away from him because he looked _very_ tempting right now.

"What?" he asked, seeing me turn away from him; he walked to stand in front of me. His innocent blue eyes only made my "problem" harder.

"Nothing," I told him, turning again. If he looked at me like that one more time, I wouldn't be able to turn away again.

"Come on, tell me," he said. He stood in front of me once more and I couldn't help but notice how my shirt rode up when he walked. I, amazingly, turned away from him and his luscious legs once more; he got angry. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"You," I answered, truthfully. His eyes popped up in surprise.

"Me?" he asked innocently, yet I could see a spark in his blue eyes.

"Yes you," I snapped; he smirked. "The way you look, your eyes, your blush, the way you walk; they all drive me crazy."

He was smiling evilly, looking at me with a strange look on his face. "The way I walk?" he asked, walking away from me. My eyes followed his beautiful back side. "What's wrong with the way I walk?" he asked, feigning innocence. He had stopped walking to speak to me, but when he was done he walked again, widening his steps a little. His steps were _just_ big enough to tease me even more than before. He stopped walking and I groaned as the shirt dropped back down. "Oh," he said, hearing me groan, "So _that's_ the problem;" he looked pointedly at the hem of my pants. "Hmm…what should we do about it?" he asked, raising his arm to scratch his chin. I gazed hungrily at his thighs, wishing the shirt would rise just a _little_ more. "I can't think of anything," he said dropping his arms; I glared at the bottom of the shirt as it once again covered my blonde from me. "Can you think of anything?" he asked me.

'_A _few_ things,'_ I thought.

'**I heard that Uchiha,'** Kyuubi growled. I looked at her and she was glaring at me. Her and Orion had been talking amongst themselves. (Yes, they could do that without us hearing. While they can hide from us, we can't hide from them.)

'_Tell him to stop teasing me,'_ I replied. She turned her fiery gaze to Naruto and he smirked.

"**Little one,'** I heard**, 'I'd stop teasing the bstard if I were you. I'm not going to stop him if he jumps you for leading him on. So, unless you're planning on going somewhere with this, I'd stop.'**

"Oh," he replied out loud, "I planned on going back to my house."

I looked at the blonde as his words sunk in. He had just basically encouraged my imagination ten fold. "How far away do you live?" I asked, already en-visioning us doing many different things; all involving no clothes. "Is it close?" I asked the blonde.

"It may be," he said, teasing me some more.

"You know dobe," I said, "no matter how much I love you, I'll take you here and now if you continue teasing me." I looked at him and his eyes were _wide_ open. "What?" I asked him, not seeing why he looked like that.

"You love me?" he asked. His eyes had lost their teasing and now had a look mixed of hope and surprise.

I then realized what I had said; I had said I loved him. While I had said it plenty of times inside my head, I'd never said it loud. He looked surprised at my easy use of the words and his hope filled eyes made me momentarily forget his teasing. I looked at him and allowed my face to soften, which I'd only do for him. "Of course I love you dobe," I said smiling; once again, something I'd only do for him. I walked to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers together. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. "I love you very much actually," I admitted; he smiled brightly. "You're actually the reason I came back." If it's possible, his smile got bigger. "I missed your voice," I said kissing his hand. "I missed your loud mouth," I said kissing his arm; causing him to blush. "I missed your blush," I said. He blushed darker when I moved my kiss up his arm to his shoulder. "I missed your beautiful face," I said, kissing the side of his neck. "But…" I said kissing up his neck to his chin, "What I missed most of all, was your smile." I kissed him full on the lips. When I pulled away, his face was glowing with a smile, his eyes full of happiness.

"I…I love you too," he said blushing cutely and then looking down. I grabbed his chin and brought his head up to look at me.

"I'm glad," I said, giving him my rare smile. He smiled in return and I smirked, looking him up and down. "Now," I said, "where were we?"

"We were going to my house," he replied blushing again. "It's not very far," he said, pointing to a large group of trees, "just past those trees."

I looked to where he was pointing. "Good," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards our dragons; they were still talking to each other, not allowing us to hear. "Orion," I said to my dragon, "Can you take me to Naruto's house?"

'**Sure,'** he said, looking at our entwined hands. **'It's actually about time,'** he scoffed,** 'I was getting tired of all of your fantasies.'** I smirked at his attempt to embarrass me.

'_You know I don't get embarrassed,'_ I told him.

'**I know **you** don't get embarrassed,'** he said, turning his gaze from me to Naruto,** 'but **he** does.'** Sure enough, Naruto's face was crimson. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Ignore him," I said, "He's as big of a bstard as I am." As I hoped, he laughed.

"Is that possible?" he laughed. He looked at his dragon. "Are you ready to go home Kyuubi?" he asked her.

Kyuubi nodded her orange head. **'I want you know,'** she said looking at me,** 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you.'**

"If I hurt him," I replied, "I'll _let_ you kill me." She seemed to like my answer because she nodded her head approvingly.

'**Let's go home,'** she said walking to Naruto. I released his hand and he hopped onto the dragon. When the two were apart they were each individually beautiful, but together... _wow._

"This is uncomfortable," he said squirming around on Kyuubi's back. "I've ridden bare back before, but never _this_ bare."

I smirked at him. "We both know who'll wear the pants in this relationship," I said hopping onto Orion's back; he was standing right next to Kyuubi. Naruto stuck his tongue out at me with a pout on his face. "I'd keep that in your mouth," I said, leaning over our dragons to kiss him, "Or I'll find somewhere else for it to go." He blushed darkly as our dragons took off into the air.

Author: Was it good? What are your opinions on Mpreg? I NEED reviews. smile

6


End file.
